The Chronicle of Vincent Valentine
by Kuran-Tsuki
Summary: FF ini khusus Tsuki tulis untuk Vincent Valentine, si pria berjubah merah yang misterius namun mempesona di Final Fantasy. Gara2 dia tsuki jadi jatuh hati sama Finfan. Enjoy!


Author's Note : Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic finfan ini gak sesuai aslinya atau ada cerita yang berbeda. Tsuki masih baru di dunia FFn jadi mohon batuan senpai sekalian. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat tsuki harapkan.

My Valentine . .

Dibalik jubah merah darahnya yang terkembang di kegelapan malam, tersimpan rahasia masa lalu yang tertutup rapat dalam kotak Pandora. Misteri yang tak akan pernah terungkap tentang dia yang menjalani hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa cinta, bersama wajah dirinya yang lain . . .

"Keabadian . . . apa yang menarik tentang hal itu?" Batin Vincent, dia tengah merenung duduk sendirian di atas atap bangunan yang tinggi. Memandang langit malam yang kelam merefleksikan bayangan bulan di atas tanah kota midgar yang terluka. Midgar dahulu adalah sebuah kota metropolis sebelum akhirnya kota tersebut menderita akibat ulah shinra. Shinra Inc, perusahaan raksasa yang mengontrol kota telah menghancurkan semuanya. Mereka menyerap habis energi semesta yang mengaliri kehidupan di planet ini. Dua tahun setelah shinra berhasil diruntuhkan, kondisi planet sudah tidak dapat kembali seperti sediakala.

Dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun itu pula, Vincent berjuang bersama Cloud dan yang lainnya yang tergabung dalam kelompok Avalanche, kelompok yang memerangi shinra. Vincent menatap dalam-dalam kota edge, kota yang dibangun di bagian luar kota midgar. Kota yang sekarang di tinggali oleh penduduk midgar yang tengah dihantui wabah penyakit luka planet, Geostigma. Semua orang telah memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing, Cloud kini bekerja sebagai pengantar barang, dan Tifa memiliki sebuah bar "Seventh Heaven." Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang selalu menyendiri dalam kegelapan, dengan tubuh yang termodifikasi tak bisa mati, wajah yang dapat silih berganti menjadi sosok lain yang tak dikenalinya lagi. Vincent sangat mengerti bahwa pengertian hidup untuknya berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak luka yang di terimanya di masa lalu, hingga pada akhirnya merenggut cinta dalam hidupnya . . .

Tsuki~Haku

"Aku membeku dalam waktu, tetapi aku merasa seakan-akan waktuku sekarang tengah dimulai . . ."

Vincent berdiri kemudian melompat dari gedung, jubahnya tergerai indah bagai menutup bulan dengan warna darah. Setelah mendarat dengan hentakan keras, dia bergerak cepat kearah pepohonan yang berkerumun gelap tanpa cahaya.

Selama 23 tahun Vincent tertidur di basement bawah tanah shinra ketika akhirnya Cloud dan kelompoknya menemukannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu dari mana Vincent berasal atau siapa dia sebenarnya. Namun yang pasti Vincent, pria ini hidup dengan banyak misteri yang menyelubungi dirinya. Figur gelap dan keras yang malang. Vincent bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara ataupun peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Dia lebih mempertimbangkan tindakan daripada hanya bicara, menggunakan rasionalitas logika daripada ambiguitas perasaan.

Vincent masuk bagai hembusan angin ke dalam seventh heaven, kemudian dengan cepat duduk di salah satu kursi di bar milik Tifa komradnya. Secara kasat mata mungkin tak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang kehadirannya yang sekejap telah berada di dalam bar. Namun lain halnya dengan Tifa, gadis cantik berambut panjang itu dapat mengetahui kehadiran teman seperjuangannya tersebut dengan baik.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa Tifa dari balik meja bar dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak biasanya kau datang kemari." Lanjut Tifa meletakkan satu gelas minuman untuk Vincent.

"Mimuman yang sama sekali tak berasa bagiku." Kata Vincent dengan nada sedikit bergetar, memandangi minuman tersebut yang berkilatan terkena pantulan cahaya lampu.

"Terlalu banyak berharap adalah kebalikan dari keputusasaan . . terlalu kuat cinta mungkin pada akhirnya akan memakan dirimu . . . " Vincent . .

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang masa lalu Vincent selain tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Vincent Valentine dulu adalah seorang anggota Turk, dia bekerja bersama ayahnya Grimoire yang tengah mengembangkan suatu project dibantu oleh seorang scientist bernama Lucrecia. Selama mengerjakan tugasnya dalam project yang dipimpin oleh sang ayah, Vincent mendapati dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Lucrecia. Seperti halnya cerita yang indah, cinta itu tumbuh di hati keduanya.

"Wajah itu, kenangan yang tak bisa kulepaskan dari jiwa manusiaku . ." Bisik Vincent membenamkan mulutnya ke dalam kerah jubah merahnya.

"Apa Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tifa penasaran, sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya. Kebetulan saat itu bar tengah sepi pengunjung, hanya atmosfir kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka dalam situasi statis yang aneh.

"Lucrecia awas . . . .!" Grimoire berteriak mencoba menyelamatkan Lucrecia, namun sayang nyawa grimoire lah yang melayang. Lucrecia terkejut dan shock melihat tubuh grimoire tergeletak tak bernyawa demi melindungi dirinya. Dalam keputusasaan dan penyesalan yang menggelayuti hatinya, Lucrecia berteriak. Semenjak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa grimoire, Lucrecia dan Vincent pun harus berpisah. Mereka berdua mengambil jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Walaupun cinta itu masih tersimpan kuat di hati Vincent untuk Lucrecia, tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya atas perpisahan ini yang mungkin akan mendistorsi kehidupan keduanya . . 

Tsuki~Haku

Vincent menenggak habis minumannya, sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah terlihat sedih namun kejam seolah ingin membunuh seseorang. Tifa hanya tersenyum dan mengambilkan minuman kembali untuknya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Vincent.

"Minumlah, mungkin ini bisa membuat hatimu tenang."

Pada tahap ini Vincent tengah terintimidasi oleh masa lalunya yang mencoba memprovokasi dirinya. Namun dinding pembatas antara kewarasan dan kegilaan masih bisa menahan intensitas emosinya yang semakin naik, untuk tetap tertahan disana.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan!" Bisiknya kembali dengan nada geraman yang bergemeletukan.

Tak ada siapapun yang tahu bagaimana takdir akan membawa hidup manusia pada suatu phase yang tak terduga. Vincent dan Lucrecia dipertemukan kembali di Nibelheim, ketika Vincent di kirim untuk mengawasi Project Jenova. Sayangnya keinginan Vincent untuk kembali bersama gadis yang dicintainya tak dapat terealisasi.

"Maaf Vincent . . aku tak bisa bersamamu, untukku yang telah membuat ayahmu kehilangan nyawanya. Lagipula aku telah menjalani hubungan yang baru bersama orang lain. Tolong lupakan aku . . ." Lucrecia begitu menyesali sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Dia masih merasa terhukum atas apa yang menimpa ayah Vincent. Perasaaan bersalah telah memenjarakan hatinya untuk Vincent.

"Lucrecia . . ." Sekali lagi tak ada yang mampu Vincent lakukan selain memanggil namanya, nama gadis yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Seorang gadis yang telah meninggalkannya dalam palung kesedihan.

Vincent memainkan gunslingernya, tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada senjatanya tersebut. Dia memutar-mutar senjata kesayangannya dengan lincah, membuat Tifa memandanginya dengan senyuman sepeti biasa.

"Kau benar-benar misterius Vincent, tak ada satupun dari kami yang mampu menyelami isi pikiranmu." Tukas Tifa menghayati permainan Vincent,

"Karena aku tidak pernah mau peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan orang lain, sebanyak orang melakukannya dengan jalan yang bodoh." Tegas Vincent memasukkan senjatanya kembali di balik jubah.

"Yaa . . . itulah dirimu." Kata Tifa mengkonfirmatif.

Tsuki~Haku

Pria yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Lucrecia itu bernama Hojo. Seseorang yang sama seperti ayahnya, seorang experimental. Saat itu mereka membuat suatu experiment dengan subject test untuk melihat efek daripada sel jenova terhadap bayi yang belum lahir. Vincent sangat menentang keras penyalahgunaan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan, apalagi ternyata percobaan tersebut membuat Lucrecia menderita efek buruknya. Vincent tak dapat menerima apa yang telah di lakukan Hojo pada gadis yang dicintainya, hingga dia melakukan konfrontasi terhadap Hojo. Takdir mengerikan yang mengubah hidup Vincent pun dimulai disini. Hojo menembak dan membunuh Vincent, kemudian tubuhnya di masukkan ke dalam kapsul untuk dijadikan sebagai objek experiment yang didasarkan pada penelitian Lucrecia terhadap life srtream.

Proses percobaan yang dilakukan Hojo pada Vincent lah, yang membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak dikenalinya. Monster menakutkan yang merubah Vincent menjadi suatu bentuk lain dari sumber kekacauan, senjata pembunuh yang buas . . .

Malam semakin larut menyuarakan desau parau angin yang bertiup masuk menusuk tulang. 2 sahabat itu masih asyik duduk di bar, terdampar dalam suasana apatis namun dramatis bagi Vincent. Ia berusaha mengenang transformasi hidupnya dari seorang manusia menjadi bentuk asing mahluk abadi yang tak diinginkan. Tifa mungkin tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Vincent, akan tetapi sejarah hidupnya pastilah sungguh menyakitkan. Goresan luka pena masa lalu meninggalkan tekanan yang cukup jelas membekas di ingatan Vincent. Sekalipun seluruh saraf-saraf kehidupan dalam tubuhnya telah bermutasi, namun jiwa manusianya tak akan pernah hilang dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan begitu menyakitkan?" Tanya Tifa membuat suasana semakin mendesis dalam hening.

"Apa itu rasa sakit? Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu lagi." Jawab Vincent singkat.

Vincent memang tak pernah bisa lagi merasakan perasaan sakit, semenjak dia berubah menjadi sosok yang tak bisa mati. Lucrecia telah menyelamatkannya sampai akhir hidupnya gadis itu harus membeku dan mati dengan tragis. Lucrecia telah melarikan kapsul yang berisi dirinya, dan menenangkannya dengan materia yang dapat mengontrol kebuasan Vincent saat itu. Tubuh Vincent yang telah terkontaminasi oleh G-substance yang merupakan betuk lain dari Mako, energi dari alam semesta membuat Vincent menjadi buas. Namun akhirnya Lucrecia dapat membuat Vincent tertidur panjang selama 23 tahun itu. Tidur panjang yang memisahkan Vincent selamanya dari gadis yang dicintainya. Lucrecia kini tak ada lagi di dunia ini, tetapi dia hidup dalam memory Vincent sebagai manusia. Takdir begitu kejam pada Vincent, membuatnya menyesal dalam putus asa dan dosa. Cinta begitu pahit untuknya, cinta tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekali saja bersamanya. Cinta itu berubah menjadi kutukan abadi di hidup Vincent . . .

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang datang, melangkah masuk ke seventh heaven. Seorang pria yang familiar bagi Tifa dan Vincent, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cloud. Sepertinya hari ini Cloud banyak pekerjaan dari klien-kliennya, mengantar barang ke berbagai tempat. Cloud terkejut melihat keberadaan Vincent yang tidak biasanya datang ke bar.

"Okhaeri . . ." Sapa Tifa riang menyambut kedatangan Cloud,

"Vincent, kau ada disini?" Tanya Cloud penasaran,

"Kau pun penasaran kan? Aku pun begitu, baiklah aku tinggalkan kalian berdua disini, karena aku harus melihat Denzel dan Marlene diatas." Ujar Tifa mengambilkan minuman yang lain untuk Cloud.

"Cloud . . . kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tifa menatap dalam Cloud. Cloud hanya terdiam sejenak kemudian membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Tifa menghela nafas seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Cloud memandangi Vincent dengan alis merapat kedalam, dia merasa heran melihat Vincent ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Sergah Vincent memutuskan koneksi pandangan mencurigakan Cloud terhadapnya.

"Tidak, hanya merasa sedikit penasaran." Cloud meneguk minumannya. Gravitasi keheningan semakin kuat diantara mereka, rupa-rupanya siapapun yang tengah bersama Vincent sama sekali tak ada bedanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Geostigmamu?" Tanya Vincent tiba-tiba, menatap dari ujung mata orangenya kearah Cloud.

"Hmm . . baik-baik saja." Jawab Cloud singkat saja.

"Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi, hanya saja kita tak tahu kapan pastinya. Tetapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya mengawasi dari kejauhan. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Ungkap Vincent

Cloud hanya tersenyum enggan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Vincent, bagi Cloud masa lalu sebagai soldier telah ditinggalkannya.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Tegas Cloud meneguk kembali minumannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mencampuri atau mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi pikirkanlah orang-orang yang peduli padamu disini. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang laki-laki." Cloud disergap kebuntuan dalam pikirannya, dia merasa perkataan Vincent semakin memojokkan posisinya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Apa kau pernah merasa begitu bersalah dan berdosa?" Pertanyaan Cloud membuat Vincent terdiam namun dia tersenyum kemudian. Benar sekali, jika dipikirkan kembali alasan sebenarnya Vincent bergabung dengan tim Avalache tidak lain karena dia merasa bersalah atas kehancuran yang diakibatkan sephiroth. Monster yang dibangkitkan melalui sel jenova yang tak berhasil dicegahnya.

"Ku rasa tidak." Jawab Vincent,

"Apa menurutmu dosa itu dapat dimaafkan?"

"Aku tak tahu, karena aku belum pernah mencobanya." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu Vincent pun pergi dengan gerakan cepat, terbang tersembuyi di balik jubahnya. Ya . . bukan tak pernah mencoba satu kalipun, lebih tepatnya tak ada kesempatan satu kali lagi baginya untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang dikasihinya. Mau menyesalpun sudah tak ada gunanya karena waktu tak bisa diputar ulang . . .

Vincent terdiam diatas gedung yang tinggi memandangi kota yang tengah terluka parah dibawahnya. Suara tangisan seolah terdengar jauh dari reruntuhan kota midgar. Vincent menatap dirinya dari balik hatinya, monster itu tengah tertidur lelap dalam tubuhnya. Misteri akan jati dirinya tak akan pernah dia ungkapkan pada siapapun. Masa lalu akan tetap menjadi masa lalu, masa kini berbeda dengan masa yang dulu. Dihadapan waktu manusia atau siapapun hanyalah bidak yang akhirnya akan diputuskan nasibnya oleh langkahnya sendiri. Mungkin keabadian menjaganya tetap hidup dalam waktu, namun suatu hari nanti waktu akan mengambil keabadian itu. Bahkan cinta pun berubah menjadi kebencian dalam waktu yang singkat.


End file.
